


The Book of Forbidden Truth

by Ducks



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: #Clace, #Malec, #Sizzy, #jikook, #kookmin, AU Where Only Stuff I Like Happens, Athletic Socks For Some Reason, Canon What Canon, Crossover, F/M, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Highly Experimental, I have to keep the cast small, JK the Smartass, M/M, Magnus the Mentor, Might See Other BTS Members In Various Roles, Not sure where things are going quite yet, Only my second BTS fic and my first AU, Surprise Green Cat, Warlock Jimin, pink hair jimin, shadowhunter Jungkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducks/pseuds/Ducks
Summary: Sometime in the uncertain near future, New York, New York:Park Jimin is a warlock -- one of the most powerful seen in many years (except Magnus, of course). When Jimin's magic gets out of control with some embarrassing results for the Seoul Institute, he is exiled to New York to be "fixed" by the reinstated High Warlock of Brooklyn.Naturally, Magnus doesn't mind. He likes to mentor lost Downworlders, especially softhearted, lost warlocks like Park Jimin.Meanwhile, poor Alec, who is already in a tizzy about Jimin's "dangerous" presence at Magnus' place, has an unwanted Korean import of his own: a cocky, super-talented Shadowhunter named Jeon Jungkook. When Alec is forced by his mocking family to take the jerk to see Magnus for a magical matter, it's a double nightmare for the Head of the New York Institute and sets events in motion that none of them could have foreseen.But not for Jungkook and Jimin. Will Malec history be repeated with the pink-haired Warlock and the arrogant Shadowhunter? Or will something happen with Jimin's magic that destroys them all?





	1. Angel Give Me Strength

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've posted a WIP. I don't really like to do it, but I'm hoping to get some incentive to keep going to the end. Please let me know what you think -- feedback is love.
> 
> I purple you -- #SaveShadowhunters.

"I'm sorry, am I keeping  you awake, Mr. Jeon?" Alec said in his trademark, "I'm-so-pissed-I-could-brain-you-with-a-mace-but-I'm-the-Head-of-the-Institute-and-I-have-to-keep-my-cool" way.

The new guy from the Seoul Institute leaned carelessly against the far doorway of the Op Center, and didn't bother hurrying his yawn to a finish.

"No. Just bored," he replied in only slightly accented --but _really_ snotty-- English. "Go on."

Jace smashed his lips together to keep from laughing. He _loved_ this new kid, and the way he treated Alec like something slightly annoying he found crawling on his very fashionable shirt. Even better, how far the guy had gotten under his parabatai's skin in only three days.

Alec was fighting hard to keep his poker face, but Jace could clearly see he was seething under the surface. He could practically hear his brother's teeth grinding as he said, "Well, you need to have that magical matter taken care of before I can issue you a weapon, so I suggest you see the local High Warlock as soon as possible. Dismissed," he concluded, and the gathered squads broke for their individual duties.

Jace tried to get out fast, but he wasn't fast enough. Alec clamped a hand on his shoulder and spun Jace to face him.

"Take that kid to see Magnus," he demanded.

"Sorry, on patrol."

"Not anymore. I'm changing your duty."

Jace paused and grinned up at his best friend. "Why, you don't want to hang out with the new kid? I hear he's one of the best fighters to come out of the East since the first war."

Now Alec didn't bother hiding his gritted teeth. "I. Don't. _Care_. He might not _make_ it to Brooklyn if I have to take him. And... I don't want to go to Magnus' right now anyway." He lost some of his steam at the end.

Ah, yes. The _other_ Korean Alec didn't care much for.

"But Magnus said Jimin is _soooooo_ nice, and very, _very_ talented for a warlock so young," Jace teased.

Alec squeezed his eyes shut. "Stop talking to me and please just do it. Don't make me order you."

"Yeah, 'cause that'll work."

His brother's expression was unguardedly miserable when he opened his eyes. "I'll beg if I have to."

"Look, you just have to let Magnus sweep that Jeon kid for whatever curse they think he's got, and you're done. You can portal the "magical dancer" guy or whatever somewhere safe for a while, send Jeon back here, and you've got a date night."

"Oh! Is Alec jealous about Jimin again?" Izzy asked with entirely too much enthusiasm as she all but skipped up to join them.

"I'm not jealous."

She grinned at her brother. "' _I don't like the way he talks to Magnus. He should show more respect and not be so casual_. _Magnus isn't running a hotel, he's the HIGH WARLOCK,_ '" she said in a near-perfect imitation of Alec. "' _If this warlock's magic isn't under control_ ,'" she went on, "' _He should be locked up in the Spiral Labyrinth, not staying in a loft in Brooklyn._ '"

Jace continued for her, laughing. " _'I don't understand why they have to spend so much time together anyway. I manage to have_ my _nights free, and_ I'm _the head of the New York Institute!_ '"

Izzy and Jace clutched at each other as they doubled over laughing. Alec towered above them wearing his darkest glare.

"It won't be funny if that guy makes half the borough vanish, turns the bridge into noodles, or sets the river on fire. Do you know what he did in Seoul?"

" _He turned Gyeongbokgung Palace into a giant dumpling_!" his siblings cried in unison, having heard the hilarious story 100 times already... at least.

"Yes! That's serious magic! He's very dangerous! What if he--"

" _Hurts Magnus!_ " they finished for him, and suddenly Clary was there joining in the Greek chorus too.

"UGH!" Alec cried in frustration, throwing up his arms in frustration.

"Aw, Alec, I'm sorry," Clary said, giving him a pat. "It's just really cute that you're pretending to think Magnus can't take care of himself because he has a hot warlock living with him and you're jealous."

"I am NOT JEALOUS!"

"Ehem."

They all turned at once to look at the newcomer, Jung...something Jeon, looking at them like they were a bunch of stupid schoolchildren being ridiculous during class time.

Yeah, Jace liked him plenty. He was cool, arrogant -- apparently deserved to be -- and Jace could feel Alec's body vibrating so hard beside him, his bro might explode at any moment. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so amused.

"You said I had to see the High Warlock before I could take a duty shift," Jeon reminded Alec, giving the women a flirty smile and what Jace could almost swear was a wink.

The one thing about Jeon that Jace _didn't_ like was the way the females looked at him like he was made of shoes. Or possibly chocolate. Or in Izzy's case, boots with knives in the heels and toes and chocolate stashed in a bunch of hidden compartments. With a lipstick. He did not think Simon would be amused.

"Hi Jungkook!" Clary said brightly and stepped toward him.

Jace couldn't have missed Alec's satisfied smirk if he wanted to. Which he did. "Gee, Izzy, didn't you say you and Clary were going to take Mr. Jeon to that new club tonight?"

Izzy shook her head. "No, sorry Jungkook. I have patrol with Jace. Simon reported there are some Shax demons threatening homeless people down near Fisherman's Wharf. Some other time?"

Clary looked like she was about to offer to take Jeon to the club by herself since she was off, but Jace clapped the kid  _maybe_ a little too hard on the back, urging him in Alec's direction.

"Nope, Junk-cook here is going to Magnus' with Alec for curse clearance."

The kid lay a bland look on Jace. "It's Jung-Goo(k)."

"Sorry. Jung Gug."

"Jung- GOO... never mind. I'm ready whenever you are to go," he said, turning his attention back to Alec.

"Great," Alec lied, and they headed out.

"See you later, Jungkook!" Clary pronounced flawlessly, waving. She had asked Lea Kim, who was born in Korea, how to _pronounce it correctly._ So she wouldn't be  _rude_ to their new colleague.

Jungkook waved back and gave her another little smile. Jace actually saw her _blush_.

Okay, maybe Jace hated the kid too.


	2. 바보 멍청이  (Stupid Idiot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec brings Jungkook to Magnus' house, and Jimin lays eyes on the young Shadowhunter for the first time. Jimin gets shy... and weird.
> 
> ~~~~~~~
> 
> (FYI, if you're a big nerd like me, you'll be interested to know that the chapter title, 바보 멍청이 - is Korean, and it's pronounced, REALLY roughly, PA-bo-mong-chong-ee. Please forgive me for those phonetics, Korean-speaking friends, and my Korean teacher...thank the gods she doesn't read fanfic.)
> 
> (Also, for those who don't know, the Blue House is a complex of buildings that include the president's residence, executive offices, and other buildings both official and ceremonial in Seoul, South Korea. It's _technically_ similar in status to the White House in the U.S., but it is a huge complex with 62 acres of land and includes many buildings of state. It's very interesting, with a long, LONG history, and I recommend at least reading the [Wikipedia article about it.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blue_House))
> 
> (LAST NOTE, I promise! LOL Sunbaenim is the polite way address a senior colleague or mentor-figure.)  
> 

"Your boyfriend hates me," Jimin said, staring into the brass pot in which he was currently boiling something that smelled like rotting seaweed... but probably wasn't supposed to smell like rotting seaweed. Or look like cat vomit. Damn his stupid powers! He never had a problem making potions before whatever it was that happened to his magic a little over a week ago. Now he was... well, having a great time with one of the most famous, talented warlocks in history, actually. Magnus was not only powerful, he was a very cool person and extremely gorgeous, dressed like a GQ model (or the 19th Century, hand-tailored version of it), and danced like a dream. Jimin loved to dance.

If Jimin hadn't done something as terrible as he had to end up here, he would consider it a great blessing to have such an amazing sunbaenim to learn from.

Unfortunately, Magnus Bane also had a very LARGE Shadowhunter boyfriend with a very MEAN glare and a very SHARP knife on his hip at all times. Allen... something. The Head of the Institute here in New York.

"Alec doesn't hate anybody. Here, you need to push this bloodsink mushroom in, or it's going to--" the potion made a dangerous FIZZ-SPLORT sound, and started shooting out of the pot, straight up to the ceiling, where it stuck like a mix of green tar and glue, and began to slowly ooze back toward the floor. Magnus quickly shifted them both out of the way.

"Oh! Sorry! I clean!" Jimin began to move his hands, but Magnus quickly grabbed them to immobilize him.

"A stain and some glop, we can fix. Re-locating the building to another time zone might be upsetting to the tenants. And I speak Korean, remember? It's fine. The less stress on you right now, the better."

Jimin sighed. Not that this hot warlock would ever go out with him even if he _was_ single. Jimin had turned into a magical nuisance so dangerous, the elders of the East Asian warlocks had banned him until he got his powers under control. He was a giant failure, and he kept turning Magnus' nice belongings into ridiculous things like piles of dirt, venomous spiders, or athletic socks, for some reason.

At least Magnus insisted Jimin couldn't transform Magnus himself, any of his friends (including the dangerous Shadowhunter boyfriend), or the building itself into something else... like a giant dumpling, for example. He flushed remembering the sound of the guards screaming, the terror of the mundane police breaking down his apartment door and descending on him, how he melted their handcuffs and set one poor man's hair on fire before the High Warlock of Seoul arrived to get things under control...

"I'm such a stupid idiot," he said in Korean. _Babo meongcheong-i._ Maybe he should hold off improving his English for a time when he wasn't trying to save the world from himself.

"Jiminie, please," Magnus said in proper, if slightly old-fashioned, Korean. He gestured toward the living room. "You are not an idiot. You are not stupid. What happened to your magic is an accident of nature. That's all."

Jimin went in and flopped down in his favorite chair in Magnus' sitting room, which he had first thought was a hand-carved Louis XV armchair, but that turned out to be something Magnus said he found on the curb early this century and recovered with some velvet Stevie Nicks gave him in 1976.

Magnus was amazing. He had been everywhere and seen everything in his centuries of life (which seemed to switch from about 300 years to almost 1000 and back again, according to his host's mood), and met all kinds of people who sounded very impressive and cool, even when Jimin wasn't sure exactly who they were. Jimin might be a warlock who could turn a marketplace into a fancy rock quarry simply by sneezing, but he was only 23 years old and had barely even been out of Korea before the national disaster he caused.

There was a firm knock at the door, and Magnus moved with his cat-like grace to the other end of the cavernous apartment room to answer it. From this angle, Jimin couldn't see who was there, but he could feel the energy change in the air when the door opened.

Great. Magnus' scary boyfriend. And today, he was _extra_ scary. Jimin started taking deep breaths so he wouldn't get too nervous and turn Allen into Chihuahua or something. (He couldn't help a badly-needed giggle at the visual.)

"Why are you knocking, Alexander? You have a key," Magnus' voice asked.

"I'm here--oh, hi. *kissing noise* I'm here on Institute business, Magnus. This is Jungkook Jeon, the Shadowhunter from Seoul I was telling you about."

Jimin's attention perked up. Someone from Seoul? He only hoped the new Shadowhunter wasn't there to arrest him for turning the Blue House into a collection of fancy toilets or something. It seemed like forever since he'd seen anyone from home who wasn't debating whether to bury him in cement 100 yards underground in spelled chains covered with ancient warlock symbols of binding.

"It's nice to meet you, Jungkook. Come in. Jimin and I were just about to have a drink."

Magnus' gigantic boyfriend was glowering at Jimin when he entered, grumbling something that sounded like, "Of course you and _Jimin_ were having a _drink_ ," under his breath as he approached. Jimin couldn't be sure though, because his English wasn't quite good enough to follow bad-tempered muttering.

But Jimin forgot all about the imminent bodily harm quite possibly about to be inflicted on him, about the magnificent Magnus Bane, about giant dumplings, cement boxes and curses, and everything else, for that matter. Because the most beautiful being of any species he had ever laid eyes on in his admittedly short and sheltered life walked into the room, consuming every molecule of air in the place as he did. He made Magnus look like a fat old man wearing a rice sack and cardboard clogs.

The Shadowhunter was _taaaalllll_ , taller than Jimin _thought_ he usually liked, with thick, dark brown hair that rose slightly in cowlicks over his forehead. He was built like a truck, had the face of an angel (no pun intended), and full, silky lips that quirked up in a half-smile as their eyes met.

Jimin jumped to his feet. "Annyeonghaseyo! It's nice to see someone from home!" He chirped, pumping the man's (very large, very strong) hand with a very great deal too much enthusiasm. "I'm Park Jimin. It's an honor to meet you!"

 _Now_ Jimin was _definitely_ a babo meongcheong-i. What was he even _saying_?

Strangely, the young Shadowhunter didn't seem put off by Jimin's horrifying bleating. He smiled the kind of smile great painters liked to make famous, and his dark eyes sparkled with good humor.

"Jeon Jungkook," he replied, in a voice like honey pouring uphill on silk in winter. Slow, strong, smooth and sweet. The sound made Jimin shiver down to his questionable soul. "You're a warlock."

Jimin's face fell a little. Not every Shadowhunter was tolerant of warlocks -- or any Downworlder, for that matter, especially when those Shadowhunters were born and trained in Korea. He couldn't just assume because Magnus and Alec were lovers, that anyone else around them would be as accepting.

"Yes," he confirmed.

"Cool," the godling said with a little shrug, sounding like he meant it. A huge weight lifted off Jimin's heart, and he wondered if he really started to glow the way he felt he did. "Nice to meet you too. How are you enjoying America? This is my first visit."

Jimin was glad they all chose that moment to take seats because his legs gave out and he would have looked even more foolish if he was the only one to sit down. Probably on the floor.


	3. Ipso Facto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus deals with the complicated situation at hand. Then he helps Jeon Jungkook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title, Ipso Facto, is Latin. It means "As the inevitable result of..."
> 
> Thank you to those who have given such kind feedback so far. I know this story is a little off the beaten path, so it's nice to know that people enjoy it.

Magnus loved visitors. Something interesting always happened when new people entered his reality, especially when the new people mixed with his less-new people.

Park Jimin was a living doll, and Magnus had been feeling simultaneously protective and heartbroken for the boy from his arrival until this moment. Jimin was too reserved and polite to say so, but he was terribly homesick, riddled with guilt over his magical accidents (honestly, it had been simple to restore the palace and considering what happened with Magnus and Lady Hong there in the early 20th century, he hesitated to even bring the cursed place back at all), and deeply, desperately lonely.

He was certain that it wasn't just culture shock, having to stifle his considerable power or Magnus' very rusty Old Korean that made Jimin seem so alone. It was that sensation of being a freak, of being hounded and hated for things you couldn't help. Magnus was all too familiar with that dragging emptiness, and how it could leave you feeling as though you were trapped at the bottom of a pitch black well, with no hope of making it to a top that you couldn't even see from the depths.

But suddenly, the clouded young warlock transformed into a brilliant sunny day with the arrival of the new Shadowhunter, and it became clear how beautifully magical he really was. Jimin seemed genuinely happy and relieved to see someone from the home city from which he'd been banished. Of course, the two didn't know one another -- Downworlders and Shadowhunters in that part of the world rarely mixed unless necessary. In fact, few on the planet did quite like here in New York. 

Magnus owed that not minor miracle to his brave beloved, the most progressive Head of any Shadowhunter Institute in all of Magnus' very long lifetime.

Nonetheless, Jimin and Jungkook sparked instantly. It was sweet to see the two youngsters light up like that the moment they saw one another. Jimin was practically vibrating with excitement, and the Shadowhunter's body language instantly went from the characteristically reserved and guarded of most of his kind, to open and welcoming, inviting the Warlock in his personal space. It made Magnus feel very warm and soft inside, but he also knew that he would have to keep a careful watch over Jimin in this emotional state.

Since Jimin and young Jungkook were busy chattering away in very fast, very modern Korean, it gave Magnus a chance to greet Alexander properly. He turned to smile at him...

And found that Jimin's storm clouds had shifted to settle over Alexander's dark head instead. He was wearing the kind of scowl that made even his beautiful face look unfortunate, and there were waves of resentment and anger coming off Alec so strongly that Magnus felt like someone was beating his aura with a club.

"Alexander..."

"What?" Alec jerked his head around to face Magnus, and at least when they made eye contact, that LOOK softened. "Sorry. I was just..."

"Being petty and jealous?" Magnus asked sweetly.

Alexander took one long step toward him. "I told you how I feel about that warlock," he said under his breath. "He's--"

"Dangerous, and he might hurt me, yes, so you keep saying." Magnus got up and laid a gentle hand on Alec's chest. "Don't you trust me by now?"

Alec sighed.  "It's not _you_ I don't trust."

Magnus held up three fingers, Boy Scout-fashion, "I hereby do solemnly swear that I will turn him into a newt if he tries to grab my butt."

Alec gave a hard nudge with his elbow. "That is not the point, and I'm not jealous!"

Laughing, Magnus poked him in the gut. "Of course not. Jimin is absolutely not a beautiful young man with perfect skin and silky pink hair who dresses like a fashion model and dances like clouds on air! Why would you be jealous?"

"That's not funny!" Alexander hissed.

"Excuse me," Jimin's pretty voice interrupted in English.

Magnus and Alec turned back to their guests to find them both standing and staring with curiosity at their hosts.

"Business! Of course," Magnus said, completely unruffled, and left Alec pouting at Jimin while Magnus led the younger Shadowhunter into his study. "Okay, now, Alec told me a little about what happened before you were transferred. Was it before or after you stepped into the portal?" he asked in Korean.

"Right before," Jungkook said. "Green magic, but with yellow flashes shooting through it, like lightning."

"Hm. Well, let's take a look at you. I should be able to recognize the signature." Magnus snapped his fingers to bring his own magic to life. He ran his hands slowly over the young Shadowhunter's aura and let his eyes slip closed so he could concentrate on the sensations that followed.

Jungkook was certainly an impressive young man. His strength and resilience were well above the norm. He was stubborn and absolutely dedicated to his calling, as well as proud of his accomplishments and talent. Perhaps a bit too proud -- there was not a lot of humility or uncertainty present in his spirit. But his intentions were true, his heart stout and his soul mostly clean, so there wasn't much room for curses or negative magic to take easy hold. Right now, sadly, all of that strength was edged with an understandable fear.

Ah. There it was. Not a curse, but the result of some anomaly in the portal no doubt caused by some electrical instability in the immediate environment where it had been cast. Whoever had opened the portal did sloppy work. It was unacceptable to make stupid mistakes like this when the safety of others was in your hands.

The hubris of some young warlocks these days never ceased to annoy Magnus. They thought that having magic was a right, a compensation someone owed them for having to live with so much distrust and discrimination from other species. Or that having a warlock mark somehow marked them as chosen, meant to own the world rather than assist those who lived in it.

Warlocks like Lorenzo Rey, for example.

"What?" Jungkook asked, his strong voice tinged with fear. "Is it serious? It's not going to turn me into something... weird, is it?"

Oops. Magnus didn't realize he had been muttering out loud. He really was getting old.

"No, dear, you're fine. Just a little adjustment," he made the required sigil, tweaked the energy levels, and, "Voila. Good as new, and ready to slice up lots of dangerous things with deadly weapons."

When the boy turned to face Magnus again, he had to bodily resist the urge to either gasp at Jungkook's beauty or hug him for the obvious vulnerability suddenly evident in that lovely, arrogant face of his.

"Thank you very much." Jungkook bowed deeply.

"Oh, please, stop," Magnus bowed in return. "There's no need. It's what I do."

"Well, thank you anyway."

"You're quite welcome."

A little of the Shadowhunter's flirty demeanor returned. "I know you're taken, High Warlock-nim, but... what about Jimin-ssi?"

Magnus grinned. "I thought I sensed something between you."

"He seems fun," Jungkook said with an insouciant little shrug. "It's nice to have someone from home to talk to. I'd like to ask him out."

Forward, handsome, talented and polite. Magnus understood the appeal of a man like that -- he had one. "Well, he certainly seems taken with you. It can't hurt to ask. Although..." Magnus frowned. "Perhaps you should wait a bit. We're... working on an important project that takes up most of his time and energy right now."

The young man's face fell."Oh. That's too bad."

Magnus clapped him on his broad, nicely-muscled back. Yes, he did remind him of Alexander in so many ways. "I didn't say give up. I just said perhaps the heavy lifting part of dating should wait. I'm sure asking for his number couldn't hurt."

There wasn't a lot that rogue magic could really do over radio waves, after all. Except perhaps turn the cell towers into giant ice cream cones, or athletic socks, for some reason.


	4. That Darn Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Magnus and Jungkook are addressing the latter's magical issue, Alec is left alone with his FAVORITE person, warlock Jimin. Jimin tries really hard, Alec struggles to try really hard, and... there are consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am NOT making fun of Jimin's English here. 1. His English has gotten exponentially better IRL, 2. I already established that warlock Jimin struggles with his English, and these are the kind of grammar mistakes a person whose first language is Korean might make if they're not fluent, and 3. This is just a fictional characterization of Jimin. Chill. ;)
> 
> Barely relevant side note: I'm not sure when I'll be posting the next chapter this weekend. This story just grew a plot when I wasn't looking, so I have to re-write the chapter 5 I had already written. Plus, I have to work if I'm going to buy myself Love Yourself: Answer, people! BTS (to my great chagrin) DOES NOT GROW ON TREES.
> 
> Man...just imagine... what if they did? Would you pick all seven, or just your bias & bias-wrecker? Or what? And would you eat them if they were delicious? NOT LIKE THAT PERV. 
> 
> Also: #NOBUFFYREBOOT. That is all.

Alec Lightwood had never been so uncomfortable in his entire life. Which was saying something, considering he had crashed his own arranged, political wedding by coming out as gay, an announcement consisting of kissing the hell out of the most infamous male warlock in history right in front of his conservative parents and the entirely homophobic, Downworlder-hating Clave.

But this was somehow worse.

He really did try to smile. He did. But the bubblegum-pink-haired warlock was so damn... little and _cute_. Jimin made him feel like some gigantic, bumbling ox stomping around in what was practically his own home. Alec hated him with a fiery passion and wanted to pick him up and toss him over the balcony.

 Of course, with this warlock's track record, he would probably drain the East River and turn the Empire State Building into a banana or something if Alec tried. Plus, he didn't think Magnus would be too happy if Alec murdered one of his adopted lost Downworlder puppies in cold blood. So he refrained.

"How are you today, Alexander-ssi?" Jimin asked. "What about the Institute? Is good?"

Which made Alec feel like crap, because the younger warlock had impeccable manners, clearly struggled with his English to be polite (at least he didn't call him Allen anymore, which was nice), and was very kind and always respectful toward Alec, while Alec was continually plotting ways to do away with him without Magnus finding out.

"Uh...it's just Alec. I'm good. Fine. How are, uh... your studies going? Are you enjoying New York?"Could he possibly ask a dumber question? By the Angel...when had he reverted to the Alec Lightwood who used to think he wasn't interested in women because he was too busy with his career? Who Jace insisted used to be so "salty," they could just have Alec talk to their French fries and be good to go? 

_Insecurity_... he could practically hear Magnus whisper in his ear. _Please stop._

Jimin laughed... sweetly, a tinkling sound like damn Fae chimes, and Alec went back to wanting to brain him with a fire poker again. 

"Is not so good. Thank you very much for asking!" he freaking _chirped_.

Alec nodded and sat down. He should have gone to supervise whatever Magnus was doing with Jeon or offered to walk 20 blocks over and get them coffee that he could make right here in the kitchen.

"Do you want I can make drink?" Jimin said SO DAMN CUTELY WHYWOULDN'THEJUSTLEAVEALREADY!?

"No, I pretty much live here, so I can get it if I want." _Ugh. I really_ am _an insecure jackass._ "Thanks, though."

Jimin made an awkward attempt at a smile, sat back down, and started fiddling with the modern statue of...something... Greek, maybe? on the side table which Alec could never remember the name of. Maybe he could activate his Invisibility rune and just not be here anymore until it was time to leave. He fought the urge to yell at the young warlock not to touch anything.

With a CRACK! the statue suddenly turned into a very large, very green cat, which promptly knocked over the probably-priceless lamp next to it, sending it crashing to the floor. The cat immediately hissed and spit at Alec, but when the warlock-fae-cute-nuisance-THING picked it up, snuggled it, and started murmuring to it in Korean, the beast settled down, curled up against Jimin, and started purring as it glared knives at Alec.

"I like cat," Jimin said to Alec with a bright, if slightly embarrassed, smile.

Magnus and Jeon chose that moment to appear. The younger Shadowhunter burst into full-throated, head-thrown-back laughter, and now Alec hated Jeon even more because he was so fucking gorgeous on top of everything else. He could see why all the women turned to putty around him. He wondered if he could throw Jeon off the balcony before Magnus noticed. At least he could do it without being turned into a stereo speaker or something.

"Well, I see we've had a bit of an accident. Hello, mon petit chat. Are you hungry?" Magnus scritched the in-no-way-petite green cat between his ears, and the purring got louder.

The cat never took its creepy pink eyes off of Alec.

By the Angel, when would this nightmare be _over_?

Magnus scooped up the cat, headed to the kitchen, and Alec followed. He could hear conversation start right up between Jimin and Jungkook as they left the room. The warlock sounded very upset, and Jeon had stopped laughing to listen.

"Magnus," Magnus was moving more quickly than normal, no doubt trying to avoid the very conversation Alec was trying to have with him. He felt like a complete nag, but these were important things he couldn't let Magnus blow off as if they were unimportant. Jealousy be damned.

"Mr. Jeon is fine. His electromagnetic fields were just thrown off by a flaw in the portal. Do you know who they hired to cast it?"

"No. Magnus, about that warlock."

"You should find out who it was because the High Warlock over there needs to have a word with them. Find out if this error was malicious or not-- it might signal something bigger going on that we're not aware of."

Alec's boyfriend quickly emptied a (very expensive) can of shredded, fresh, organic salmon into one of the dozens of dishes he kept just for precisely this purpose and set the incredibly huge green cat down on the floor. The cat gave Alec one last lingering, hateful look, then started purring again and tucked in for his meal.

"Magnus..."

Magnus smiled stiffly at him. "Yes, dear."

"Don't give me that. I'm not nagging, and this has nothing to do with jealousy. I'm serious. You're still the High Warlock in charge of that rogue warlock's case, yes? And I am still the Head of the New York Institute, yes?"

"Mhm." Magnus clearly didn't want to continue with the conversation, but he was trying to be respectful and hear Alec out. They had talked about Magnus reaching for teasing sarcasm almost automatically when Alec wanted to discuss something Magnus didn't and had arrived at this arrangement: Alec got to say what he wanted to say, Magnus would answer honestly, and _then_ the warlock could tease him, and _then_ (this was Magnus' addition), they would kiss and make up.

Alec pointed at the cat. "He turned your Greek statue into a _cat_. A very large, very _GREEN_ cat. With _PINK_ eyes. And I'm pretty sure it has a prehensile tail." The cat didn't look up from its food but WHACKED Alec with the tail in question, then used it to cling to Alec's knee and started pulling. "SEE?"

Magnus gently reached down and pried the cat's tail from around Alec's leg before taking both the bowl and the cat out to the side of the porch away from the fire escape. Then he returned, rested a hand on Alec's tense shoulder, and gave a squeeze as he smiled.

"The statue was Peloponnesian, and it's just a cat, Alexander."

Alec felt his scowl returning. It had been so long since he'd done it before the last three days, his face was starting to hurt with the sudden over-use of those old muscles.

"You know that's not what I mean. This time it was a statue. Yesterday, it was your hair dryer, your favorite boots, your north...Egyptian... last dynasty staff or whatever -- which, I might add, he turned into the biggest Python I have ever seen, which was ORANGE, and then the keys to that car you never drive--"

"It's an Aston Martin, remember? It's worth more than this loft."

Alec sighed and just sagged where he stood against the wall. "I give up. I'm too tired for this. Between Jeon and that warlock, I just don't have any energy left to argue with you. You're not stupid, and I can't protect you from yourself anyway."

"My love..." Magnus took Alec's hand and pulled him into a warm hug. "You don't have to worry -- on any level. I've bound most of Jimin's powers, so if the worst we get is a funny looking animal or two, it's a good start. And I don't need to tell you why you shouldn't be jealous."

Alec pulled away a little and pouted. He couldn't help it. He was regressing at an uncontrollable rate that was truly frightening, and only a little TLC from Magnus could make him feel any better.

But dammit, he had to get Jeon back to the institute and file the reports.

"I can't help it. That Park guy is adorable and sweet, he can dance, and sing, and he's a powerful warlock, like you, _and_ a lost soul, which I know you can't resist."

Magnus reached up to stroke Alec's cheek and looked deeply into his eyes. "Alexander...I don't care how many times I have to say it, or prove it to you. I love _you_. Only you. Like I have never loved anyone in my life. You brought light back into my world, You gave love back to me. You are my friend, my confidant, and my lover. A thousand attractive, young, powerful, lost beings could come my way, and none of them could stand a chance against you. Ever."

Alec couldn't help but smile a little. "I know. I'm sorry. I've just... never felt like I had real competition before."

Magnus gave him a shake. "Were you not listening? You have no competition. Please don't do this to yourself, or me, or poor Jimin. He really needs my help, and he's terrified of you."

Perking up, Alec finally smiled fully. "He is?"

"If you in any way try to intimidate him, I'll turn you into a mouse, and let Emerald chase you around the apartment for a few hours."

His smile slipped. "You _named_ the accidental green monkey-tail cat that wants to kill me?"

"Alexander...  none of my feline friends care much for you. I don't think Emerald is particularly special in that respect."

"Ah, High Warlock-nim? We have a problem in here!" Jungkook called from the other room.

"Coming!" Magnus quickly kissed Alec and trotted back to the living room. Alec sighed, took a deep breath, and joined him.


End file.
